Noriko Mew Mew
Noriko Mew Mew (ミウ・ノリコ Miu Noriko) is a fanon series by Necropolis. Story About a young orphan girl named Noriko Mokuzaiko, whom people see as an outcast. She never got to know her parents as they died while she was being born, they died protecting her from getting killed. She became known as Mew Red Bean Paste with the DNA of the Arctic Fox and became friends with many of Mews. Characters Mew Mews * Noriko Mokuzaiko - She's the team leader and is very energetic. Always getting into trouble, but also sad cause she's always abandoned by others of her small city. She becomes Mew Red Bean Paste (ミートレッドビーンペースト) with the DNA of the Arctic Fox. * Akira Orenji - She's the second member of the team and is very stubborn. She's a spoiled brat who acts likes an immature child. She becomes Mew Orange Daifuku (ミュウオレンジダイフク) with the DNA of the Common Squirrel Monkey. * Soda Burūberī - He's the third member of the team and is very childish. He's the younger half-twin of Akira and is also the much nicer twin. He becomes Mew Blueberry Daifuku (ミューブルーベリーダイフク) with the DNA of the Black-Tailed Marmoset. * Utakata Taruto - He's the fourth member of the team and is the smart one of the group. He's always being prepared and doing preparations before going head first into ugly and sticky situations. He becomes Mew Lemon Tart (ミューレモンタルト) with the DNA of the Red River Hog. * Shika Sushi - She's the fifth member of the team and is the mature one of the group. She's always doing before acting so that she doesn't mess up on something. She becomes Mew Sushi (マウイ寿司) with the DNA of the Gray Brocket. * Shino Wasabi - He's the seventh member of the team and is the eccentric one of the group. He's always quiet and rarely speaks and when he does, Shino does something weird, that freaks out others. He becomes Mew Wasabi (ミツワサビ) with the DNA of the Waterbuck. * Kiba Himawari no tane - She's a Mew of the academy and becomes best friends with Shino. Kiba and Shino are always together after becoming best friends. She's a bit weird herself and doesn't mind Shino's eccentric personality. She becomes Mew Sunflower Seeds (ミューヒマワリの種子) with the DNA of the South American Sea Lion. * Ina Koshō - She's a Mew of the academy and is with Seiko. Ina is a rather girly girl who loves to wear dresses and put on make-up and have fun doing girl stuff. She hates being dirty the most of all. She becomes Mew Pepper (ミーペッパー) with the DNA of the Ribbon Seal. * Seiko Kinoko - He's a Mew of the academy and is close with Ina. Despite her girlyness, he tolerates her and enjoys hanging out with her a lot. Since they were young, Seiko has always had a crush on Ina. He becomes Mew Mushroom (ミューキノコ) with the DNA of the Stripped Skunk. * Misuto Makaron - He's a Mew of the academy and is close with Shika. Misuto has a crush on Shika but is afraid to tell her how he feels about her. Sweet and shy but good at cheering others up. He becomes Mew Macaron (ミュウマカロン) with the DNA of the Northern Black Korhaan. * Sakura Tamago - She's a Mew of the Academy and is helping out. She's isn't particularly close a single person, but a lot of the other Mews who attend the academy. She becomes Mew Egg (ミューの卵) with the DNA of the Black-Legged Parrot. * Amai Jero - He's a Mew of the academy and is the president of the art club. He's popular by everyone in the academy, especially the girls. Always helping out with art and drawing, especially in the Drama Club. He becomes Mew Jello (新しいオレオクッキー) with the DNA of the Paphos Blue. * Komodo Oreokukkī - He's a Mew of the academy and is the president of the drama club. Komodo is quite popular in the drama department by other students at the academy as well as some of the teachers. He becomes Mew Oreo Cookie (オレオクッキー) with the DNA of the Cook Strait Tuatara. * Sumire Kuruton - She's a Mew of the academy and is a member of the cooking club. She loves to cook and make food to share with everyone else, it's her favorite thing to do the most of all. Sumire is a sweet and gentle young girl. She becomes Mew Croutons (ミートクラム) with the DNA of the Jackson's Chameleon. * Namida Gyūnyū - He's a Mew of the academy and is a member of the drama club. He loves theatre and to put on plays to make others smile and laugh, he loves to see others happy rather then being sad. He becomes Mew Milk (ミューミルク) with the DNA of the Ocelot Gecko. Supporting Characters * Chiko Aburame - Someone who lives next door to Soda at Bingo's Apartment Complex housing area. He's supportive of the Mews and always helps them out when needed, especially Noriko. He didn't like Noriko at first but gradually warmed up to her. * Lisa Montgomery - Someone who lives next door to Soda and Shino in the same housing complex area. She's actually a stalker of Noriko and has a huge crush on her. When Noriko talks to her she stutters up and says whatever comes to mind. * Lee Montgomery - Lisa's twin brother who is close with Shino and Sakura. Lee is amused by Shino's weird and eccentric actions but finds him to be a nice guy who he admires for being himself and not someone else based on someone else's actions. Minor Characters * Mami Satoshi - The owner of Mami's Bakery, a small bakery that sells confections of all sorts. She knows the girls quite well and of their Mew academy stuff. Baelgon * Toast - One of the aliens that appear on Earth to destroy it. * Melonpan - Another one of the aliens that appear on Earth. Though he's more of the lazy one of the group. * Fig - Another alien who appears in Earth. The younger sister of Currant. She's the spoiled one of the group. * Currant - The older brother of Fig and the only rational one. He always makes plans before acting. * Chocolate Milk - Another alien who appears after Currant does. One of the older and more mature ones of the group. He has a cute crush on Utakata. Locations * Mew Academy - The academy that trains Mews from all over the world to become better Mew Mews. Many Mews attend this school, it also helps them prepare for battle if they need to fight one day, especially the upcoming Mew War between the Cyniclons. * Mami's Bakery - A bakery in their city that the girls visit often, especially Noriko, Kiba, and Ina. * Bingo's Apartment Complex - An apartment complex in their city, that some of the Mews live in. Noriko, Soda, Shino, Sakura, Chiko, Lisa, and Lee live there. Mew Items and Weapons Full List Here: Full Item and Weapons List Episode List Full Episode List Here: Full Episode List Sequel Sequel is located here: Noriko Mew Mew: Next Generations Trivia * Inspired by Naruto/Boruto Series. * Still in process. Has many characters to introduce. * Mews will be paired together once all characters are mostly completed. Gallery Food Themes Orange Daifuku.jpg|Orange Daifuku Blueberry Daifuku.jpg|Blueberry Daifuku Lemon Tart.jpg|Lemon Tart Sushi.jpg|Sushi Wasabi.jpg|Wasabi Shelless Sunflower Seeds.jpg|Shelless Sunflower Seeds Pepper.jpg|Pepper Black Mushrooms.jpg|Mushroom Macaroons.jpg|Macaron SSU Eggs.jpg|Egg Blue Jello.jpg|Blue Jello Oreos.jpg|Oreo Cookie Croutons.png|Croutons Milk.jpg|Milk Animal Themes Common Squirrel Monkey.jpg|Common Squirrel Monkey Black-Tailed Marmoset.jpg|Black-Tailed Marmoset Red_River_Hog_-Male-.jpg|Red River Hog Gray Brocket.jpg|Gray Brocket Male Waterbuck.jpg|Male Waterbuck Female Waterbuck.jpg|Female Waterbuck South American Sea Lions.jpg|South American Sea Lions Ribbon Seal.jpg|Ribbon Seal Stripped Skunk.jpg|Stripped Skunk Northern Black Korhaan.jpg| Northern Black Korhaan Black-Legged Parrot.jpg|Black-Legged Parrot Paphos Blue.jpg|Paphos Blue Cook Strait Tuatara.jpg|Cook Strait Tuatara Jackson's Chameleon.jpg|Jackson's Chameleon Ocelot Gecko.jpg|Ocelot Gecko Category:Noriko Mew Mew Category:Series Category:Stories Category:AUs Category:Princess Mew